Uehara Hiromi
is the deuteragonist of Pretty Cure + as well as being the Pretty Cure partner of Hirano Mio. She transforms into and her powers are based of Hope and Alchemy. History General Information Appearance Civilian Hiromi has long brown hair that is styled in two twin plaits that are tied by blue ribbons. Her hair reaches her chest when tied into plaits. Her fringe is swept across her forehead to the left and she has two short bangs on either side of her face that are tucked behind her ears. Her eye colour is hazel. School Cure Belle Personality Hiromi is a popular idol known as MiMi who attends Seino Public Academy as a third year student. She is a calm and collected girl who enjoys spreading happiness through the songs she writes. She has asperger and does have a few problems with socialising and can get quite angry but these problems hardly show through because of the help she is getting. She is very accident prone but is able to avoid these once she becomes Cure Belle. She is excellent at multi-tasking but sometimes it can lead to accidents. Relationships Friends Hirano Mio: Bliss: Family Etymology : means "upper". means "plain". If you combine the characters together, Uehara means "Upper Plain". "Uehara" can also be read as Kamihara that means "Divine Plain". : means "broadminded" while means "beauty" which may be a reference to her Cure name. If you combine the characters together, Hiromi means "Broadminded Beauty". If you combine her whole name together, it means "Upper Plain, Broadminded Beauty". Cure Belle: Her Cure alias is Belle, which is a French word that means "beautiful" or "fair". Pretty Cure Cure Belle is Hiromi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Hope and Beauty. Her powers are based of Alchemy, like Cure Snow. To transform, she needs her Positive Ring. She transforms by saying Miracle Curala Power!. Cure Belle is able to perform the attack, Charming Eclipse. Attacks *'Charming Eclipse' - Cure Belle's first main finisher. Transformation "Miracle Curala Power!" - Miracle Curala Power! is the official transformation speech used by Uehara Hiromi to transform into Cure Belle. Songs Hiromi's voice actor, Takagaki Ayahi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yūki Aoi, who voices Hirano Mio. Duets *Futari de PLUS (Along with Yūki Aoi) Trivia *Hiromi is the second blue Cure to have purple as her sub color, after Kaido Minami. *Hiromi is also the first blue Cure to be an idol. However, she is the third Cure to be an idol, the first two being Kasugano Urara and Kenzaki Makoto. *Despite her Cure name being Cure Belle, her powers aren't really based of beauty or sounds. However, the bell seen on her bow may be a reference towards her name. *Hiromi is the first Cure to become a Pretty Cure on her birthday. However, that episode airs three days after her birthday. References Category:Pretty Cure + Category:Pretty Cure + Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:User:CureHibiki Category:Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:HibikiCures